


Punish Me

by ifdaryldiesweriot



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifdaryldiesweriot/pseuds/ifdaryldiesweriot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merle takes control of a submissive girl while at Woodbury. PWP with BDSM themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punish Me

She entered the room silently, not saying a word as she saw her master stood by the bed glaring furiously at her.

"I've been waiting," his husky voice reprimanded. "You know I don't like to be kept waiting."

"I'm sorry, sir." The girl quivered as she felt the coldness of his knife trace her collarbone, dangerously close to her neck.

"And here I was ready to give you a nice, hard fuck. Might have even let you come. But you've lost that privilege now." He smiled as he saw the disappointment in her eyes.

"I can make it up to you," she said quickly. 'I'll do anything you ask!"

Merle laughed deeply. "You're supposed to do anything I ask anyway girl, or you know what will happen." He moved his knife down her chest, ripping her top to expose her skimpy bra and the ample breasts underneath.

"Please, punish me sir" she whimpered. She knew he loved it when she begged to be hurt. She could feel his cock stiffening under his jeans.

He pulled away the remains of her shredded top and ordered her to bend over the bed, revealing the silky red panties hiding underneath her skirt. 

"And what is it I'm punishing you for little girl?" He asked teasingly.

"Being late, sir." She responded, "I won't do it again."

Merle laughed, "well this will make sure it won't happen again. Your ass is gonna be stinging for days when I'm done with you." He trailed his knife across the lace of her underwear, cutting them off completely. "One for each minute you were late. Do you know how many that is?"

"Twenty?" She asked nervously. She had set off in plenty of time, but she was delayed by one of the other Woodbury residents. She wasn't sure exactly how long it had taken her to get from her house to Merle's.

"Twenty six actually," he ran his good hand over her exposed ass with a smile. "Now I'd better not have to remind you how this works."

"No sir," she told him before she heard him removing his belt. The first welt was extremely painful, but she was fast to respond with a "one sir, thankyou sir."

The second hit her in the exact same place as the first had, causing her to cry out in pain, but she continued to thank him. "Two sir, thankyou sir."

He continued to hit her in the exact same spot the next three times. She was so grateful when the sixth strike landed on her other untouched cheek. "Six sir, thankyou sir."

Her relief was shortlived however, as this set continued the way the first had. By the time he had struck her for the tenth time she was openly crying, and Merle could barely make out the words "ten sir, thankyou sir."

If she thought it couldn't get any worse she was wrong. For the next ten lashes he had flipped her over and administered five strikes to her thighs. The pain from each lash burned like a pain she had never felt before.

Then came the final six. She almost had to use her safeword, the pain was so excruciating. She knew he wasn't using anywhere near as much force as he had with the previous hits, but when the first strike had hit her clitorous she was sure she would pass out with the pain. 

When she finally whispered hoarsely, "t-twenty six s-sir, t-thankyou sir," her blury eyes showed him dropping the belt to the floor and strip himself.

Normally she would admire his naked appearance. Even with his disfigurement he still embodied masculine sexuality to her. But she was too weak to appreciate his body right now, and he could sense it. He pulled the cover of the bed down and lifted her into bed, joining her with his arms holding her softly.

"Rest darlin'," he commanded. "You done good tonight." She murmured her appreciation before falling quickly to sleep, wondering how lucky she was to have such a caring master. 

It was pitch black when she woke up to feel him stroking her nipples softly. She moaned loudly, unsure of when she had lost the rest of her clothing but glad that there wasn't a barrier between them.

"I think after taking your punishment so bravely you deserve a reward," Merle teased, pinching at her nipple. "How does that sound?"

"Please sir," she asked, waking up quickly. Her body still ached but it was nothing compared to the ache of need she had for him.

He discarded the cover that lay over them and moved to the end of the bed. "Stroke your breasts," he commanded, and she hurriedly obeyed. She moved her hands delicately, cupping her soft mounds and squeezing them softly.

"Tease your nipples," he told her. She moved her hands so her fingers grazed slowly around her areolas, feeling her arousal begin to leak out of her. It wasn't so much what she was doing to herself, but his lustful gaze caressing her body.

"Pinch them," he ordered. She gripped them hard and moaned out loudly.

'I want you," she whispered, looking at him with longing while alternating between pinching and stroking her nipples.

"Not yet darlin'," he told her. "First I want you to stroke that sore little clit of yours."

She moved a hand down, touching her clit with featherlight delicacy so she wouldn't aggravate the welts. Still, even with her gentleness she could feel herself getting more and more turned on. Her other hand was alternating between each nipple. Tweaking them for both her pleasure and to improve his view.

"That's it, keep going."

She continued to stroke herself, ocasionally sliding her hand from her clitorous to her moist opening. Her moans were getting louder, her breathing more ragged. "Please sir," she begged. Her orgasm was getting close, and she needed him.

"You sure you can handle it?" Merle asked, but the sight of her was too much for him. He didn't wait for a reply before he grasped hold of her hips and thrust into her.

She cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He filled her so deeply, his thrusts creating an euphoric feeling in her loins. When she came it was as though nothing existed except them. He came not long after, his thrusts becoming wild and jagged. 

Merle took his prosthetic arm off and placed it on the chest of drawers next to him, and then placed his arm over her as she drifted off to sleep.

Even though the world had gone to hell, their arangement was enough to get them through anything.


End file.
